Tobio Oike
Tobio Ooike (大池 トビオ, Ooike Tobio) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut as an antagonist in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a former member of the Dark Nebula and is known as Captain Capri. He is a master sniper with great aim using his Storm Capricorn M145Q. Physical Appearance Tobio is a slim, japanese boy with pale skin of average height. He has a trademark yellow afro which he doesn't want messed-up, as he is always combing it. He has brown eyes although his left is normally covered by his aiming device. He wears a long white and black coat many buckles and buttons zipped up to his neck. He also sports black pants, black shoes and gray gloves with yellow dots and a yellow wristband. Personality ﻿Tobio is a very persistant and does not let his target out of his sights until he claims victory. His personality is matched to that of a soldier, and when he assigns himself to a mission he will not fail (at least that's what he thinks).﻿ Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Fury Tobio travels to America to enter a tournament involving the "Destroyer Dome" stadium. Tobio makes a flashy entrance using a parachute and prepares to battle several others including the familair face of Tsubasa Otori in Block A of the tournament. Tobio starts off strong and eliminates Sugio and Dave with two attacks from his Capricorn's quake tip. Tobio is soon surrounded by Team Garcia who plans to take him out, but their own fued causes them to battle amongst eachother, saving Tobio. Tobio is glad that he wasn't attacked but ends up confronted by Tsubasa, who he gladly takes on. Although Tsubasa is distracted by his friends Toby and Zeo being attacked by Team Garcia, Tobio decides to hold him back from helping them, demanding that he be Tsubasa's only opponent. Tobio begins to barrage and dominate eagle, but Tsubasa calms down enough to use a counter smash that defeats Tobio's capricorn. Beyblades Storm Capricorn M145Q: is Tobio's primary beyblade, he uses it to snipe and attack his opponents using its tip to recoche off of objects. Special Moves Lightning Screw Driver: Tobio's finishing move is Tobio first used this attack on Episode 25 (anime). Sniper Shot : Tobio's second special move is Sniper Shot. Tobio first used this attack against Gingka. Battles Gallery Metal Fusion TobioCandy.jpg|Tobio's candy Fate3.jpg 3_10.jpg|Tobio Holding Capricorn menacingly. Storm00.jpg tobio00.jpg tobio01.jpg tobio03.jpg tobio05.jpg amigo00.jpg Metal Masters TV3.jpg|Tobio in Metal Masters 4D Tobio8.PNG Tobio.PNG Tobio3.PNG Tobio2.PNG Tobio4.PNG Tobio5.PNG Tobio6.PNG Tobio7.PNG Tobio10.PNG Tobio11.PNG Tobio12.PNG Tobio14.PNG Tobio15.PNG Tobio16.PNG Tobio17.PNG Tobio18.PNG Trivia *Tobio launches from a prone position, exactly like a sniper would in real life. *He is listed as one of Japan's top 20 Bladers. *Tobio later on replaces his Launcher Grip and Angle Compass with 3 Segment launcher grip and LED Sight because he can angle it more easy. *The Angle Compass is usually used by beginning Bladers. Tobio is more advanced. He uses it to determine the proper launch for his Storm Capricorn. *Tobio is one of the many Beyblade: Metal Masters beybladers to only be seen in the cutscene of the Japanese representitive tournament. *Tobio is one out of 2 bladers from the former Dark Nebula to appear in Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, and Metal Fury. The other is Ryutaro. Quotes *''"You wrecked my hair!" -'' When Kyoya launched his Leone at him at cut a bit of his hair then walked away. *"''Mission Accomplished/Failed" - ''When he wins/loses to someone respectively. References Navigation Category:Metal Fusion Character